Family
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Porque despues de tanto tiempo lo ignoraba? Era tan injusto... Drabble. Tsurugi Brothers Incest


Nyau, antes de que me maten, lean, lo he subido porque me cortaron el inter en clase Uu y porque me llegaron tres hermosos reviews en "Fear" y uno especialmente lindo en "Lo mejor de lo peor". Ustedes me hacen creer que en verdad sirvo para esto ;w; las amo chicas! Y chico! Niño, tu y yo debemos hablarnos mas… apuesto a que nos entenderemos muy bien x3

**Tipo**: Drabble

**Genero**: Shonen-Ai

**Pareja**: YuuichixKyousuke

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, en el cap q ue sale mañana en GO aparecerá Lika casada o al menos de novia de Ichinose… como probablemente no será asi, ya saben… y si aparece, Level-5 me plageo, pero perderé la demanda (?)

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Muchas veces la palabras hermano, de nuevo.

**Dedicado a**: a Belu-Saku-sama que escribe el hermoso fanfic de facebook a la inazuma y que debería matarme por no estarle dejando reviews DX y para mi amore 3 y para… para… para summer! Porque… porque se me antojo dedicárselo a Summer. Punto. Y también para Ruu, mi lindo kyou~

* * *

-Kyousuke…- llamo por enésima vez el mayor de los Tsurugi, pero parecía estar pintado o algo por el estilo. Su hermano jugaba entre concentrado y desinteresado en las maquinas del centro, y aun cuando el otro intentara comunicarse, el aparato le estaba ganando el partido. Habían sido ya muchos goles, y él ni siquiera había dado la primera patada. –Kyousuke, por favor.- un bostezo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, su paciencia era grande, pero llevaba al menos 20 minutos ahí. –Kyousuke! Necesito ha—

-GAME OVER- exclamo la maquina interrumpiéndolo, el menor frunció el ceño, y tras unos segundos estiro su mano a su confundido hermano.

-Me hiciste perder…- musito al observar su rostro. –Ahora dame para seguir- aun algo shockeado, obedecía, saco un puño de monedas en su bolsillo y lo deposito en su mano. Grave Error. Lo había perdido de nuevo en la inmensidad de los videos juegos. Quiso arrastrarlo, gritarle o regañarle… pero hablamos de Yuuichi Tsurugi, el no es capaz de tratar mal ni a su propio hermano.

Se recargo en la maquina, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, observando de vez en cuando como el tiempo avanzaba, las monedas bajaban y el rostro del jugador seguía inerte. Paso, cuanto? Treinta? Cuarenta minutos? Le estaba entrando el sueño, quería irse, pero ya estaba harto de que no lo escuchara, prácticamente se decían lo necesario desde que regreso del intercambio.

Fue en uno de esos tantos cabezazos donde pudo ver señales de vida, el estudiante de Raimon se estiro hacia atrás, cansado de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Era ahora o nunca. –Kyousuke, necesitamos hablar. Has tenido suficiente?- sus ojos se posaron por unos momentos sobre los suyos, sin emociones o pensamientos.

-SIGUIENTE ROUND EN 8, 9, 7, 6 –rogaba a Dios que su hermano le hiciera caso, que esa tonta pelea con la video terminara, pero no, los rubíes se separaron de su rostro y volvieron a la pantalla. –ROUND 12. ESTAS LISTO?- entre cerro sus ojos sin creerlo aun… como podía ignorarlo de esa manera tan hiriente. Tonto hermano menor.

-No sé ni para que lo intente…- susurro para darse la media vuelta y avanzar, perdiéndose de la vista de Kyousuke, por más que el otro quiso buscarlo segundos después. Se había ido. El ahora suspiro, aliviado de no tenerlo en frente. Su rostro se torno de un leve carmín, se veía tan bien en esa pose… un poco más y no hubiera podido resistirlo. Era un tonto… como pudo hacerlo? Aunque… tampoco era su culpa, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Su ausencia, la falta de su protección, su cariño, sus abrazos, su sonrisa conciliadora… Todo le había hecho tanta falta… Todo eso le había enamorado de su hermano, solo por su ausencia pudo ver ese sentimiento que creció en su pecho con premura. El tenía 13 años. Yuuichi tenía 18 años. Y además de todo… eran hermanos.

-Tcht…- era un imbécil. Y de ese pensamiento no lo sacarían.

-TIENES UN RETADOR! QUIERES ACEPTAR O CONTINUAR?

-Un retador…- nunca le había tocado uno, ni siquiera sabía que se podía retar a otros jugadores.

-ROUND 1! ESTAS LISTO?- bueno, no le quitaba nada intentarlo, después de todo, aun tenía muchas monedas por gastar, Yuuichi le había dado bastante dinero. Dio el primer golpe, el segundo, el tercero… y el otro parecía estar muy confundido… golpeaba al aire, saltaba en vez de avanzar, y caía con facilidad.

Y así paso ya mucho tiempo

-ROUND 18! VICTORIAS 18, DERROTAS 0, QUIERES CONTINUAR?

-El retador… si es un inútil…- musito para sí mismo, el tiempo de elección pasaba y no tenia las ganas de seguir con lo mismo –Mejor lo quito…- se dijo, dirigiendo la palanca con habilidad, hasta que cierta queja lo saco de esa seriedad.

-No! Kyousuke! Solo una ronda más!- rogo alzándose de la maquina frente a la de el nada menos que el.

-Nii-san?- cuando se fue para allá, no lo había visto, y obviamente cuando empezó a jugar ya no pudo verlo, pues los juegos estaban en apuestas direcciones.

-Es que tu eres muy bueno! Y y-yo nunca he jugado de estas cosas!- rogaba, mas la maquina anuncio con un pequeño tono grave que el tiempo se les termino. –Ah…- se quejo viendo su pantalla.

-P-pero… porque?- las 18 rondas… el retador inútil… no era posible.

-Eh? Porque?... Es que yo te he extrañado mucho Kyousuke… y si no quieres hablar conmigo, lo acepto. Pero si juego contigo, si me tomaras en cuenta, verdad?- y esa sonrisa se formo de nuevo en sus labios.

Un sonrojo se marco en las mejillas del menos, en verdad el otro se le quería acercar… y el solo le ponía una barrera para que no lo hiciera. Se paro asomándose también por encima de su aparto y observo los ojos de su hermano por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se echaron a reír juntos.

-Vas a dejar de ignorarme? Porque lo haces Kyousuke? Hice algo malo?- pregunto por fin algo preocupado.

-No es eso Nii-san… es solo que...- era su oportunidad, su única oportunidad de decirle cuando lo admiraba. Cuanto le gustaba.

-Yuu-i-chi- resonó una voz de ultratumba, poniéndoles los pelos de punta- Kyou-su-ke- que ser podía darles tanto pavor a esos hermanos. Simple. Su madre enfurecida. –Les deje muy claro que tenían que regresar a casa temprano muchachitos! No es posible que se queden jugando cuando ya casi pasan 2 horas de la comida. Anden, a casa! Ahora!

El que traía coleta metió las manos a sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar tratando de no parecer asustado y una sonrisa de victoria aprecio en la mujer.

-A veces me pregunto qué le pasa a ese niño…

-Esta en la adolescencia mama, se le pasara… ya sabes que Kyousuke es algo… especial…

-En cambio el hermano…-

-Es un amor-le aseguro acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Usted también a la casa!- le regaño sonriendo y señalando al menor de la familia que ya estaba al menos media cuadra por delante. Rio un poco y trotando por unos segundos alcanzo a su hermano.

-Que es lo que querías decirme Kyou?- menciono ahora caminando a su par. El otro solo miro inerte el camino sin decir mucho.

-Nada. Olvídalo Nii-san…

Paso sus manos por detrás de su cadera, mientras observaba al otro. Su pequeño hermanito no tenía remedio. "Aun era un niño" Pero de algo estaba seguro. Fuera o no un niño, el era su hermano. Y tarde o temprano, lograría que se lo confesara. Y ese día, sería feliz de saber que afectaba, al ese chico, que robo su corazón.

* * *

Entonces… me merezco un review? Anden! Solo píquenle al botoncito y digan: fue horrible, pero ya que das lastima te lo dejo (?)

Y como les había dicho antes, son gratis… y hacen feliz a la gente ;w;

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
